1988 SNOW WHITE - Limited Edition WEICHSTEHPUPPE Gotz Doll - Fairytale Collection
This Limited Edition, Handcrafted Gotz Play Doll SNOW WHITE was produced in 1988; she measures approximately 18-20" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. She has "wigged" long, straight black hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn in two low side braids with white ties. Her "sleepy-eyes" are an GRAY with a "PINWHEEL" eye design. SNOW WHITE is designed and produced by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of UNKNOWN dolls produced. SNOW WHITE is from the Gotz Fairytale Collection and has a neckstamp marking that reads: 57 Gotz-Puppe. SNOW WHITE comes with a white and red story booklet of the fairy tale story, "SNOW WHITE," and comes holding a red and yellowish-green apple as shown. She also came with flowers in her hair. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are Gotz Play Dolls designed and crafted to invoke and stimulate child play, with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as regular Play Dolls are, but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from high quality plastics or hand-blown glass. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than an Artist Doll. CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: SNOW WHITE *Year Produced: 1988 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: UNKNOWN *Doll Artist Name: UNKNOWN *Total Number of Limited Editions: UNKNOWN/PRODUCED ONE YEAR *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: UNKNOWN *Height in cm/inches: APPROXIMATELY 18-20 cm" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Play Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in Engish: SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Markings: 57 Gotz-Puppe (may read 57 A Gotz-Puppe) *Doll Collection/Series/Line: FAIRYTALE COLLECTION *Country of Production: WEST GERMANY *Original Cost: Approximately $139.99 PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: BLACK HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight black hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair in two low side braids with white ties. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Material: HIGH-QUALITY KANEKALON *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave *'Skin Color': LIGHT-SKINNED *'Additional Physical Characteristics: NONE' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE *'Articulation Type': NON-ARTICULATED #'NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Limited Edition Play Doll Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Gotz Fairytale Collection Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Hair Braids Category:Black Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Gray Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories Category:Dolls without Catalog Photos Category:Dolls without Catalog Heights Category:Dolls without Catalog Codes Category:57 Gotz-Puppe (57 A Gotz-Puppe) Category:First Facial Mold Doll Category:Facial Mold: SNOW WHITE